


Верность

by Li_Jeevas



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Jeevas/pseuds/Li_Jeevas
Summary: Разве это что-то меняло? Гаскойн действительно любил Виолу. Любил как мог — тихо и скупо, но искренне. Хенрик же был ему всего лишь добрым другом.





	Верность

В полутьме коридора он не мог видеть его глаз — только чувствовал дыхание, горячее и сбитое, опаляющее губы. Гаскойн точно и не думал вовсе ни о чем — жадно целовал Хенрика снова и снова, а тот, стиснув грудки куртки, держал, не давая отстраниться. Внутри сжималось, выворачивалось, кололо — Гаскойн тяжело оперся на стену у головы Хенрика. В ответ ладонь в желтой перчатке коснулась заросшей щеки. Тусклый свет, пробивающийся из двери поодаль, очерчивал контур сухого лица. 

За стеной слышались шаги и голоса — тех, кого Гаскойн любил больше жизни. Месяцами не ночуя под крышей собственного дома, равнодушно стряхивая с полы плаща налипшие кишки из вспоротого брюха зверя, зажимая зияющую в боку рану и цепляясь за стальные прутья ворот — любому сказавшему, что Гаскойн любит свою семью, следовало бы рассмеяться в лицо. Любому усомнившемуся он не задумываясь вскрыл бы череп.

Язык Хенрика прошелся по губам, запечатлев новый, непозволительно глубокий поцелуй, разорвать который вышло с трудом. Гаскойн подался вперед, прижимая Хенрика к стене, да так и замер, грудью чувствуя его грудь и бешено колотящееся сердце.

На кухне маленькая Мария выспрашивала об истории, услышанной от прохожего газетчика, и Виола с тихим смехом объясняла; потрескивал огонь, шкварчало что-то на чугунной сковороде, распространяя такой запах, который измученным охотникам чудился разве что в самых сокровенных снах, даром, не так и много их бывает. А Гаскойн не мог сдвинуться с места, тяжело дыша над ухом Хенрика. Тот молчал; ладонь съехала на широкое, ходящее от каждого вдоха плечо.

Разве это что-то меняло? Гаскойн действительно любил Виолу. Любил как мог — тихо и скупо, но искренне. Как и маленькую Марию, готовый встать против всего мира, если кому-то из них станет грозить опасность. И не важно, взбалмошный то сосед, обезумевший до крови босяк или черное чудовище. Хенрик же был ему всего лишь добрым другом. Быстрой тенью, скользящей подле, надежным плечом, молчаливым исповедником. А уж сколько церковной крамолы они похоронили друг в друге — и думать страшно.

Выгодное товарищество, обросшее крепкой, собачьей верностью. Такой, что не позволяла отступить, когда рвали наживо, не позволяла бросить — о, Гаскойн хорошо помнил, как то и дело волок на себе Хенрика, а одежду на спине пропитывало горячее и липкое, сочащееся из-под вымокшей перевязи бинтов. Под дверями лазарета он метался так же, как под дверями комнаты, где тяжело и мучительно рожала Виола; Гаскойн не мог — да и не хотел — тогда принять мысль, что потеряет разом жену и дочь, которую даже не успел подержать на руках. Не мог он и принять, что потеряет Хенрика. Просто не мог. 

Хенрик фыркнул, сжал цепкими пальцами густо заросшую челюсть; Гаскойн не противился, обращаясь к нему лицом. Он не пытался вглядываться, но был уверен — Хенрик смотрит беззлобно и насмешливо, а когда чужие губы слепо прижались к его — снова, — Гаскойн попросту закрыл глаза. 

Что странного в этой тяге? Кровь и смерть порождают страшные вещи, единящие куда сильнее, чем можно представить. Как не мерзко сдать перед вспыхнувшим желанием? Прямо в стенах дома, в шаге от семьи. И — видят Великие! — лучше бы Хенрик врезал Гаскойну покрепче. Оба понимали, что некоторые вещи никогда не будут произнесены вслух, и от этого мучительно тянуло под ребрами.

Виола сказала вчера, что снова ждет ребенка. Бабы этажом выше, сующие носы везде, куда только можно, уже напророчили еще одну дочь, мол, сошлось что-то в их опытном понимании: то ли фаза луны, то ли поведение женщины — хрен их разберет. Этих сорок-трещоток Гаскойн на дух не переносил, слишком уж шумные, но новости от жены был искренне рад, как и наговоренным побасенкам. Подари ему Виола сына, подросший мальчишка потянется за отцом, а ремесло охотника — последнее, чего Гаскойн действительно желал своим детям. Девочек Виола сможет направить в нужное русло. Его милая, прекрасная Виола. 

Выйди она сейчас, что бы сказала? Как посмотрела на мужа, которого ждет изо дня в день? Язык коснулся чужого — горько и терпко. Виола, конечно, смолчит, едва ли укорив Гаскойна, хотя как доброй женщине ей следовало бы тут же уйти прочь — взять Марию и вещи, прекратить пятнать себя. Она и так связалась с охотником в черном — только за это многие готовы смотреть косо. Шипеть вслед, бросать оскорбления и проклятья. Сколько всего свалилось на ее хрупкие плечи и светлую голову, да и ради чего?

Но Гаскойн знал, что ничего этого не будет. Лишь Мария, выбежав в коридор, вряд ли по глупости лет что-то поймет и восторженно потащит за собой любимого отца и доброго дядю Хенрика, который с улыбкой зовет ее «маленькой хозяйкой». К теплу печи и масляных ламп, к заботе родного дома. К пряному запаху трав в углу — Виола постоянно держала их в доме отца, и Гаскойн не видел ничего плохого в крошечном напоминании о прошлой жизни. К жару пылающих углей, то гаснущих, то разгорающихся вновь — как большой огненный зверь моргает, укоризненно и лениво глядя на людей. 

Виола тихо засмеется, вновь повторив, что охотники нынче слишком заняты для того, чтобы раздеваться. Пока Хенрик будет скидывать пальто и перчатки, Гаскойн поцелует и крепко обнимет жену, приподняв над полом, и на плечах от ее рук останется мелкий порошок сладко пахнущей куркумы — желтой, в тон одеяний Хенрика. 

Она сядет рядом, он — напротив, точно одна семья. Глядя на них попеременно, Гаскойн почувствует острую, как заноза пульсирующую вину. Перед улыбкой Виолы, теплой и ласковой, перед взглядом, в котором расплавленным золотом вьется искренняя любовь. Перед скупыми усмешками Хенрика, полными понимания и согласия. И, кажется, в какой-то мере радости — он действительно рад, что Гаскойну есть куда возвращаться после долгих кровавых ночей. Это понимание — понимание их обоих — спицей впивается под сердце, эгоистично сводит, тревожит больную рану, которая вряд ли сможет затянуться до конца. 

На губах жжет их общий вкус; грубые пальцы Гаскойна точно невзначай касаются маленькой ладони Виолы, колено — бедра Хенрика.

Этой ночью Гаскойн не вернется в церковь, как и следующей, и следующей. Покидая их дом, Хенрик обещает прикрыть друга перед верхушкой и держит руку на его плече чуть дольше, чем следует. Он понимает: Гаскойну Виола сейчас важнее охоты, и не спорит. Гаскойн же просит Хенрика быть осторожным — не добавляет вслух, но знает: если что-то случится, он себя не просит. Как не простит, если сию же секунду не вернется к жене и дочери, ненадолго сделав вид, что не имеет к крови и смерти в Ярнаме никакого отношения. 

 

К утру все становится не намного яснее, но за мутную гладь даже можно смотреть и видеть. Не решение, этот клубок затянут слишком мелкими узлами, все руки раздерешь, да не распутаешь, лучше просто оставить — то, что есть, не так и плохо. Только принятие — в душе Гаскойна есть место им обоим.


End file.
